It has heretofore been proposed in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,070 to elongate the frame of a motor vehicle and thereby establish an elongated central space between the driver's cab, at the front, and a conventional garbage compactor, at the rear. Instead of discarding newspapers, metal cans, and glass bottles for destruction in the compactor, these discards were arranged to be separated by the householder at curbside and separately carried in the vehicle for collection in separate piles at a collection depot.
The elongated space on the carrier was provided with a large collection bin for glass, and a large collection bin for cans both on one side of the space, these being emptied by being rollably offloaded laterally from the truck when filled. The newspaper receptacle was also completely offloaded laterally from the truck by a hoist. The can hopper and glass hopper and the vertical conveyors which dumped their contents in their respective bins from curbside level were completely exposed so that the operators could be injured by the rising or falling hoppers.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,977 to Coleman of Nov. 29, 1960 to provide refuse and garbage disposal apparatus in which the material is compacted by a downward press platen in a collection bin, the bin is hinged to tilt outwardly, the outer wall hinge pivots outwardly and the bin is tipped outwardly by an elevator ram below the bin to discharge the bin alongside the truck.